Double Life
by KitsuneButterfly
Summary: Integra is a girl in an all-boy's boarding school, and her roommate is none other than the mysterious Vladimir Harker. AU, sorta.
1. Chapter 1

"But Walter," protested a sixteen year-old Integra, "I don't want to go to a girls' boarding school!"

"I'm sorry Integra," said the butler, "but none of the other coed schools are up to snuff, so to speak."

Integra muttered something irritably under her breath and took the stack of girls' school pamphlets Walter was holding before stalking off to her room irritably. She hated the idea of an all-girls' school—trapped with a bunch of catty, wealthy, egotistical females with fluff for brains was not Integra's idea of fun. The girls at her previous co-ed school had been bad enough, but at least then she had been able to lean on her male companions for some semblance of sanity.

"I wish I could just go to a boy's school," sighed Integra as she flipped idly through the pamphlets. After a moment, she snapped her current pamphlet shut. "That's it!" she said excitedly as she began formulating a plan. She would do some research into boy's schools and once she had chosen one she liked, she would apply for it all the while deceiving Walter and tricking him into thinking she was going to a girls' school. It would take quite a bit of careful planning, but with any luck, she could pull it off. She would also need to learn how to look and act like a man. This was possibly the easiest part of her plan; Hellsing had lots of soldiers. All she had to do was observe and/or follow a few for a while.

That summer, Integra spent all of her time plotting and scheming her way into Cromwell School for Boys. She had chosen Cromwell's sister school, Rosewood School for Girls, as her 'decoy' school for convenience and had requested that Walter let her work on preparations herself. He had let her, and she had immediately shredded the papers for Rosewood, sending papers she had made out for Cromwell instead. Integra also shadowed numerous soldiers and learned to mimic their speech habits and actions. She had also come up with an alias for school. At Cromwell, she would be known as 'Luke Hunter' and requested contacts in addition to her glasses at her last optometrist appointment. In her opinion, her glasses made her look more feminine.

When the time came for school to start, Walter drove Integra to Rosewood. At her insistence, he left immediately after unloading her things. Once Walter was gone, Integra called for a cab to take her to Cromwell. During the cab ride, she shed her blouse and skirt, instead pulling on slacks and a button-down shirt over her boxers and undershirt and pulled her long hair into a neat ponytail. She had bound her breasts that morning, and thankfully didn't need to do that in the cab. As the cab pulled into Cromwell's drive, Integra slipped her glasses into a case and popped her contacts in.

After paying the cab driver and unloading her bags, Integra began to drag them up to the administration office to get her schedule.

"Hey, you need some help with that?" called a voice from a few feet behind Integra.

Integra turned and found herself facing a tall boy with red hair, the length of which rivaled her own. Kind hazel eyes looked out from behind square-framed glasses. The boy held out his hand. "Xavier Kane, seventh year. And you are?"

"Luke Hunter, sixth-year transfer." said Integra without skipping a beat as she gripped the boy's hand in a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Luke," said Xavier with a smile. "Would you like some help with your bags?"

Integra nodded and Xavier threw one of her duffel bags over his shoulder before stooping to pick up a smaller suitcase. "Administration office?" he asked.

"Yes," said Integra, allowing Xavier to lead the way.

Surprisingly, it didn't take Integra long to get her schedule and room assignment. Both she and Xavier were led by one of the many aides in the office to Integra's new dormitory, Whitman Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Random cracky story is random and cracky. Also, short chapter is short.

This Author's Note is brought to you courtesy of the Redundant Department of Redundancy.

[Insert "I don't own..." disclaimer here.]

Enjoy?

* * *

"Whitman 322," said the aide as he knocked on the door. "Your roommate is an older student; we like to pair transfers with someone who definitely knows their way around. His name is Vladimir Harker."

"Ah," said Xavier. "Vlad was my roommate last year. He's not very social," he warned, "and he's prone to leaving randomly. He's also kinda nocturnal. He likes to stay up late and sleep in, which was fine with me because I'm similar. Oh, and I'm in 342 if you want to hang out."

"Okay," said Integra with a small smile. She was starting to like Xavier; he had the makings of a good friend.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing and a tall, thin boy with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He looked as though he had just woken up even though it was nearly noon; he was still wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Ye-es?" he said with a yawn.

"Vladimir Harker?" asked Integra. "I'm your new roommate, Luke Hunter."

"Right," said Vladimir sleepily, "Make yourself at home, I guess. I'm going back to bed."

"You see what I mean about nocturnal," chuckled Xavier once Vladimir was out of earshot. He set Integra's bags in the middle of what constituted as a small living area. Each individual dorm "room" at this particular prestigious boy's school had four small rooms – two bedrooms, so roommates could still have some privacy, one bath, and one living area for studying or television. It was more like a small apartment complex than a dorm.

Integra also set her bags down and looked around. Vladimir seemed to have little to no desire for decorating; the living area barely had anything more than came standard with the dorm room. The only personal touch was the curtains he had hung over the windows. She decided that she was going to make the room look more like people actually lived in it, give it that personal touch it was so clearly lacking, as soon as she got the chance.

As soon as Xavier and the aide said their goodbyes, Integra shut the main door and dragged her things into her room. It didn't take long for her to get her own room set up. She put her own sheets on the bed, clothes in the closet and drawers, and added a few of her less feminine decorations like posters and a small collection of books. She also placed her showering and hygiene necessities in the bathroom along with her towels, although she left one particular feminine necessity in her room hidden beneath her socks.

With all of her things unpacked, she shoved her bags beneath her bed and wandered into the living area. There was a TV there, and she decided that she might as well watch the news or something while Vladimir slept. She wanted to properly introduce herself when he was awake.


End file.
